Sem volta
by Nina Starling
Summary: Ela nao tinha mais escapatoria. Nao depois de ter beijado a pessoa que mais odiava. E agora? Como voltar?
1. Capítulo 1

**1. Sorte**

Acordei nessa manha decidida a entrar no escritório de Alvo Dumbledore e impedi-lo de deixar Harry Potter sair pelo mundo bruxo procurando partes de alma do bruxo mais poderoso de todos os tempos em coisas indistintas.

Eu definitivamente estava em seu escritório bem organizado, sentado a sua frente e contando-lhe todas as minhas indignações sobre o quão perigoso era a tarefa deixado ao Harry.

- Sim, Srt Granger, realmente concordo com você. Essa tarefa é perigosíssima para qualquer um, até mesmo a mim.

Dei um sorriso esperançoso a ele. Acho que ele vai desistir dessa idéia louca.

- Já estava pensando isso a alguns meses, e agora torno-os concretos: Você poderia me fazer uma tarefa mais simples, embora, no mesmo contexto, perigosa.

Meu sorriso murchou.

- Desde que não envolva o Harry nem o Rony.

- Sim, uma tarefa incumbida somente a ti. – ele sorriu.

- E o que seria?

- Lembra-se em seu terceiro ano, quando Minerva deu-lhe um vira-tempo? – ele perguntou e eu num ato involuntário levei a mão ao pescoço, onde descansava a correntinha dourada.

- Sim – respondi franzindo o cenho. Onde ele queria chegar com isso?

- Muito bem Srt Granger. Quero que faça algo por mim, mas antes prometa-me não voltar atrás com sua palavra. – Dumbledore começou – Uma vez que se fizer isso anulo totalmente a tarefa dada ao Harry.

Ele bateu os dedos na mesa e vi de relance sua mão negra, mas assim que percebeu meu olhar escondeu-a rapidamente.

- Eu prometo fazer qualquer coisa a pedido do senhor, Professor. – respondi prontamente e Dumbledore sorriu, de volta com o velho brilho em seu olhar.

Eu sabia que havia alguma coisa de errado. Mas de qualquer modo sempre havia algo de errado com os pensamentos de Dumbledore, e apesar de nos parecermos demais nesse quesito, somos diferentes. Ele pensa _demais._ Eu penso o necessário.

Claro, havia também o fato dele ter mencionado o vira-tempo. Isso também não me parece boa coisa.

- Quer que eu impeça algo, Professor? – perguntei direta e o sorriso de Dumbledore aumentou.

- Sempre esperta, Srt Granger... Sim, quero que impeça Lord Voldemort de se tornar Lord Voldemort.

Oh sim, essa talvez seja a tarefa mais fácil que recebi.

- E você quer que eu faça o que exatamente? Matá-lo?

Dumbledore me avaliou com aquele oclinhos de meia lua.

- Somente se for preciso, se algo desencaminhar de seus planos. Mas se for de minha escolha não o mate. Quero que o salve. Ensine-o a amar. Não deixe que ele seja o que é hoje.

- Sim, senhor. - concordei embora pensasse que fazer Lord Voldemort amar era quase impossível.

- Espere – Dumbledore chamou assim que me levantei para ir embora. – Vire o vira-tempo 55 vezes, para voltar 55 anos atrás. Quero lhe dizer uma coisa sobre esse período. Tom irá matar seu pai alguns dias depois que você chegar. Retarde, o máximo.

- Sim. – acenei afirmativamente. Pelo menos estaria no sexto ano de qualquer forma.

- Diga que esta precisando de ajuda em alguma matéria, e faça-o ajudá-la. Por exemplo.

Mirei-o indignada. Isso era um insulto a minha inteligência!

- Acho – forcei um sorriso – Que posso pensar em outra coisa.

- Certo, certo. E uma última coisa. Não diga nada a ninguém, nem mesmo aos confiáveis. Essa – ele disse se inclinando na poltrona. – É uma tarefa extremamente perigosa. Se algo sair de seus planos, Srt Granger, quero que tome o máximo de cuidado possível. Será sujeita a ficar presa o passado para sempre.

…

Decidi viajar antes do jogo de Quadriball da Grifinória versus Sonserina. O clássico.

O jogo seria depois do almoço. Ainda não aceitei o fato de jogarem com os acontecimentos que estão por vir.

- Relaxa Mione, e torce pro Rony defender todos os gols! – disse Harry antes de enfiar uma boa parte de pudim na boca.

Revirei os olhos.

- Não, Harry, vou torcer pro Malfoy. – eu disse pensando em Tom Riddle e no que eu supostamente teria que fazer no passado

A colher que estava na mão de Harry caiu no prato com estilhaço. Ele olhava um ponto atrás de mim de boca aberta. Franzi o cenho

- O que foi que disse, Granger?

É só pensar no diabo e aparece o júnior.

Nem me virei para encarar o sonserino.

- É claro que eu estava sendo sarcástica, Malfoy.

- Huuuuun, que pena – ele sussurrou muito próximo do meu ouvido. Senti arrepios correrem pela minha espinha.

Depois ele foi embora. Acho. Não me virei para olhar em seus olhos cinza.

- O que diabos foi isso? – Harry argumentou de olhos arregalados.

- É, huuun, estranho. – concordei.

- Mione, preciso ir... E, hm... Sabe, o jogo... - ele me deu um beijo na bochecha – Err, tchau.

Ele saiu correndo antes que eu falasse alguma coisa. Passei a mão na bochecha e dei um sorrisinho infantil.

Ponderei sobre a idéia de não voltar no passado agora e aproveitar um pouco mais o tempo que eu curto aqui. Provavelmente depois que eu mudar o passado é capaz de não nos reconhecermos no futuro, eu e os garotos.

Não. Salvar o mundo bruxo era com certeza mais importante. Salvar Harry e Ron era mais importante.

- Srt Granger? – me virei para a voz de Minerva McGonnagal.

- Sim?

- Professor Dumbledore pede que compareça na sua sala, novamente.

Acenei afirmativamente. Levantei-me da mesa esperando a Diretora da Grifinória sumir entre os muitos alunos do corredor.

Subi as escadas e andei até o segundo andar, onde estava o escritório do Diretor.

A gárgula já estava a minha espera:

- Senha, Srt Granger.

Sorri.

- Alcaçuz.

A gárgula virou para o lado mostrando as escadas giratórias do escritório de Dumbledore.

- Escrevi isso! – anunciou ele assim que me sentei e sua frente. Mostrou-me um envelope – Entregue isso a mim no passado, mas não leia. Com certeza eu entenderei – e sorriu. – Você acabou de ser transferida da Beauxbatons. Seu nome é... Adoria Belle. Tente forçar o máximo um sotaque Frances – e depois lançou-me um feitiço.

Franzi o cenho sem perceber diferença nenhuma. Depois percebi que estava com um sapato salto auto azul claro, em combinação com as vestes da Beauxbatons.

- Ah sim, agora uma verdadeira francesa! – comentou – Agora, tome isso. – ele colocou em mim uma pulseira de Prata com um G pendurado. – Pode-se ir.

- Sim – acenei e me levantei.

- Não, Srt Granger. Quero que _volte. _

- Ah, sim.

Tirei a correntinha do pescoço e girei o vira-tempo 55 vezes.

Antes de tudo virar um borrão completo pude ouvir as palavras de Dumbledore. : ''Cuidado com Tom, ele as vezes pode ser muito persuasivo! Boa sorte...!''

…

Decidi ainda não abrir os olhos e tentei fazer uma varredura de onde eu estava pelo tato, olfato e a audição.

Hunnn. Estava frio, muito frio, mas não me mexi. Era um risco que eu tinha que correr.

O chão me espetava nas costas e pernas e estava molhado. O ar estava úmido e eu podia ouvir os pássaros em algum lugar.

Talvez eu estivesse em uma floresta, no começo do outono. Arrisquei abrir os olhos.

A primeira visão foi partes de um céu azul escuro, tampado pelas muitas arvores agrupadas. Já era de noite. É, eu estava mesmo em uma floresta.

Assim que me dei conta do rapaz ao meu lado, me observando, me sentei imediatamente.

Era um rapaz alto, moreno com olhos escuros, traços delicados e firmes ao mesmo tempo e com as vestes negras do uniforme de Hogwarts.

Dumbledore havia me dito para falar Frances, e me disse um nome também, Adoria Belle. Huh, adorável e bela. Com certeza.

- Qu... Quem é você? – gaguejei tentando falar em Frances/Inglês. O rapaz de olhar seco e frio me olhou torto.

- Creio que dizer o nome primeiro é mais uniforme. – a voz dele, assim como o olhar, era fria.

Será que eu poderia confiar naquele garoto?

- Adorria Belle. – tentei novamente soar francesa

O rapaz deu um sorrisinho de lado.

- Adorável e Bela, é um nome bonito se me permite elogiá-la. Mas devo acrescentar que, talvez, esse não seja o seu nome.

- Eu estava ponderrando se podia confiarr em você. – respondo firmemente. Eu agora deveria usar o Frances como minha língua oficial, devo me lembrar de agradecer a Fleur pelas aulas.

O rapaz me olhou torto de novo.

- E você, qual o seu nome? – perguntei mais uma vez.

Ele continuou a me olhar sem responder por enquanto, mas depois abriu outro sorrisinho de lado.

- Tom Riddle.

Acredita na minha sorte?


	2. Capítulo 2

2. Atenção

Tom se aproximou cautelosamente da garota desacordada.

Por que uma aluna de Beauxbatons estaria do lado de fora do castelo de Hogwarts?

Ele parou ao lado dela e a admirou. Tinha cachos castanhos e fartos e um rosto delicado. Ela abriu os olhos cor mel profundo e o mirou atordoada, sem parecer reconhecê-lo.

- Qu... Quem é você? – ela perguntou em um Frances audível. Lá no fundo, Tom poderia jurar que tinha um sotaque britânico.

- Creio que dizer o nome primeiro é mais uniforme. - ele disse sem deixar de olhá-la.

Ela ficou um instante quieta.

- Adorria Belle. – respondeu e o rapaz deu um sorriso de lado. Demorou a responder, estava inventando o nome, é claro.

- Adorável e Bela, é um nome muito bonito se me permite elogiá-la. – e combina bem com você, adicionou ele em mente – Mas devo acrescentar que, talvez, esse não seja o seu nome.

- Eu estava ponderrando se podia confiar em você. – respondeu firmemente, mantendo uma expressão calma e decidida no rosto. Se ela estava ponderando se poderia confiar nele, logicamente agora confia.

Encarou-a sem dizer mais nada. Deveria levá-la ao diretor Dippet, óbvio, mas dali a poucos minutos deveria se encontrar com dois de seus servidores, e aquela menina só o atrapalharia.

- E você, qual o seu nome? – perguntou tirando Tom dos devaneios.

Ele continuou sem dizer nada, mas logo deu um sorrisinho.

- Tom Riddle.

Seu sorriso se alargou quando a garota pareceu assombrada por um momento.

Ela olhou em volta, procurando algo não específico com os olhos.

- Onde estou? Oh, - ela pareceu sinceramente surpresa. – aquela é Hogwarrts? – apontou o castelo atrás de mim.

Assentiu. Com toda a sua glória e esplendor, Hogwarts, fundada a mais de 100 anos atrás pelos quatro fundadores, continuava com a mesma magia e poder que emanava na época em que foi criada. Bem, Tom tinha certeza disso.

- Prreciso imediatamente falarr com o Diretorr Dumble- Dorr.

Tom franziu o cenho.

- Dumbledore é professor, mas se quer falar com o Diretor Dippet e a levo até ele.

A expressão de Adoria Belle pareceu horrorizada. Mas só por um momento. Logo ela ostentava um sorriso convincente no rosto.

Ela fingia bem, mas não enganava Tom Riddle. Ninguém enganava Tom Riddle.

Tentando ser gentil, ele pedia que ela o acompanhasse e levou-a Castelo adentro.

- Dumble-Dorr – começou ela, quebrando o silencio que se instalava desde que passaram a caminhar juntos – É prrofessorr? De que?

- Transfiguração. – ele respondeu e apontou a uma porta de madeira refinada preta. – É a sala dele.

Ela parou de andar e Tom fez o mesmo.

- Prreciso falarr com ele. – ela disse indo em direção a sua sala.

Tom seguiu atrás dela. Com certeza deveria levá-la até a sala de Dippet, mas queria ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer ao velho.

- Entrem – disse a voz do professor e Tom abriu a porta para Adoria Belle passar. Como o perfeito cavalheiro que era. - Sim? – perguntou Dumbledore. Estava com uma pena na mão, escrevendo algo em um pergaminho, mas parou e os observou com um sorriso sugestivo.

A francesa se prontificou com um sorriso mais sincero do que tinha dado a Tom quando o viu pela primeira vez.

- Ola, professorr. Sou Adorria Belle. – ela disse e imediatamente começou a procurar algo nas vestes. Foi quando Tom viu uma pulseira de prata com um pingente G e franziu o cenho.

- É de Beauxbatons, querida? – Dumbledore perguntou. – O que está fazendo em Hogwarts?

- Sou de Beauxbatons. – concordou ela, tirando um envelope do bolso do casaco e entregando ao professor. Era pequeno e branco e o sonserino não conseguiu ver o selo.

Dumbledore o abriu e leu em silencio. Assim que terminou olhou bem para Adoria Belle.

- Você leu isso? – ele perguntou.

- Não. Deveria?

- Ainda não. – ele voltou seus olhos para Tom. – Por que não a deixa dormir no quarto vazio dos monitores-chefes? Não se preocupe que eu aviso Dippet sobre ela e amanha certamente o Chapéu Seletor dirá a Casa dela.

- Minha Casa, senhorr? Você querr dizerr que... – Adoria pareceu desentendida.

- Vai ficar aqui. – explicou ele com o velho sorriso no rosto – Essa carta diz que você foi transferida da escola francesa para cá. Amanha explico-te melhor, já que parece não saber muito, mas Madame Lonoi a mandou para cá por que esta sendo perseguida.

Tom tentou não parecer surpreso. Então Adoria Belle era perseguida? Precisava descobrir tudo sobre ela, seu passado, parentes, motivo de perseguição. Tudo.

Depois mandaria aqueles idiotas procurarem informações úteis sobre ela.

- Está tarde. – observou Dumbledore. – No quarto que Tom te mostrar vai haver roupas de seu tamanho e agrado, Srta Belle. Boa noite, Tom.

- Boa noite. – respondeu novamente abrindo a porta para a francesa e se postando ao seu lado. – Vou te mostrar onde vai dormir. É um quarto ao lado do meu, no Salão dos Monitores-chefes. – explicou enquanto andava no corredor a procura de um quadro.

- Os outrros Monitorres também estão lá? – ela perguntou passando a observar os quadros na parede. Nem o olhou e isso irritou Tom.

- Não. – respondeu de cenho franzido. – Eles dormem em seu Salão Comunal.

- E porrque não dorrmem com você? – Tom parou de andar e Adoria parou também.

- Não gostam de mim. – disse em um tom que colocaria fim no assunto e mirou um quadro grande que mostrava a imagem de uma sereia em cima de uma pedra. Ela sorriu para Tom. – Outono. – ele disse a senha e o Quadro girou para o lado, mostrando um corredor iluminado por archotes que se abria em um grande Salão Oval.

Adoria Belle o seguiu enquanto passavam pelo Quadro e este se fechava atrás deles.

- Porrque haverriam de não gostarr? – ela continuava falando enquanto o rapaz impaciente lhe mostrava o quarto em que ficaria.

Uma cama de casal, armário, provavelmente com todas as coisas que a francesa precisaria lá, banheiro e escrivaninha.

- Por que não sou o tipo de pessoa para se ter como inimigo. – ele disse empurrando Adoria delicadamente para o quarto, embora como em um ato de desespero. – Se precisar de algo, estou no quarto ao lado. – disse friamente se virando e deixando-a sem saber o que fazer a porta de seu novo quarto.

O que Tom não sabia era que assim que ele se virou, o maior sorriso que a "francesa" poderia dar estava estampado em seu rosto, visto que tinha conseguido exatamente o que queria dele.

Atenção... E curiosidade.

Claro que Dumbledore havia ajudado. E o que quer que esteja escrito naquela carta a fez entender que o Dumbledore do futuro já tinha planos em mente para ela.

E _Adoria Belle_ iria seguir seus passos. Somente para que pessoas inocentes sejam salvas num futuro distante.

Mas se algo desse errado? Ela ficaria presa ao passado e iria deixar de existir. Aos poucos, até virar somente uma lembrança.

Hermione tinha certeza que, independente do que acontecesse, Voldemort não iria continua sendo Voldemort por muito tempo. Pelo menos até ela achar um jeito de se aproximar o suficiente para que ele confiasse nela.

E se ela tivesse a confiança de Lord Voldemort...


End file.
